


Kinktober 2018

by Axis_D_Ivore



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga), Free!, IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Bakugou Katsuki, Boys Kissing, Branding, Collars, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Fire Powers, Fluff and Smut, Ice Powers, Leather, Light Bondage, Loud Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Restraints, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Teasing, Top Midoriya Izuku, Water Sex, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis_D_Ivore/pseuds/Axis_D_Ivore
Summary: He'd just wanted to nap, for fuck's sake.





	1. #01: Collar - Deku/Baku

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober drabbles and ficlets inspired by this list:
> 
> https://twitter.com/seanfiction/status/1043599692733599744
> 
> Various pairings, various fandoms, mostly unbetaed, written really fast so probably full of typos too.

It was all Shitty Hair's fault. 

His, and the girls’. 

Figured those vixens would get excited at the idea to throw a party in the dormitory, disrupting Bakugou's nap schedule and trying to involve everybody in whatever bad idea their mind came up with.

Turned out this time it was dressing up as scary things and go Trick or Treating or something to the professor’s rooms. 

Which would have been fine with Bakugou if he'd: 

\- given a damn;  
\- had time to spare;  
\- been crazy. 

Since none of these applied, he'd tried to retire to his room as quietly and quickly as he could, but that damn menace had stuck his foot in the door and hardened it, making it impossible for Bakugou to remove him without causing bodily harm. 

And since he was already on probation and Eraserhead was _not_ a patient educator, he'd decided to skip killing the read-head for the time and begrudgingly joined the festivities. 

At least there'd be food and candies. 

But even that tiny little positive aspect had turned sour when they'd told him that he really really really needed to get a costume, 'cause everyone else was too. 

He'd been about to blow them all to pieces and detention be damned when they'd teamed up against him with their big, round, sad eyes (yeah, fucking Kirishima too) and told him that it wouldn't be as fun without him and that he wouldn’t even be forced to wear make up. 

He'd screamed, cursed and tried to bit them but there had been no escaping his fate. 

He’d looked inside the box of props for what was left after the others had taken what they needed and noticed there wasn't much to choose from. 

He wanted something easy to wear, not flashy and comfortable, but especially not ridiculous.

And speaking of ridiculous...

He scanned the room with his eyes and found the nerd chatting excitedly with a Frankenstein-wannabe Iida about which rooms to visit and what prank to play on each teacher, while the other boy tried to think of ones that wouldn’t get them suspended.

Deku had this cut- cursed, dammit- outfit that made him look even dumber, if possible. He was swooping up and down excitedly with his arms, causing the sheet he wore to flap around a little too much for Bakugou’s tastes.

The girls were all dressed up already, and they were growing impatient (he could feel them sending looks at him and the box expectantly even if he had his back turned on them)  
and, before they decided to choose for him, he sighed and dove in.

There really wasn’t much left, and the best had already been taken. Most was useless or too gaudy for his tastes, and he was really running out of time or options.

Fangs? Nah, no need for those, besides, Two Faces was already covering the vampire department. And what was a feathered boa doing in there?! There was no way his hair was going to fit inside a pumpkin, but if he didn’t find something else soon he’d have to-

He smirked when his fingers found the fake furry appendages. He threw a look around and noticed no one had used this idea and a werewolf was missing from the group of monsters. Doubting only furry ears would be enough to appease the girls, he grabbed a plastic manacle, a threadbare coat and a collar, fastening it around his neck as he went, and growled at them when they squealed in delight at his choice.

“First one who tries to touch my ears gets to be turned by my bite”, he barked out, already fairly annoyed. “Well, all done, let’s go.”

The sooner they went, the sooner they would come back, after all.

The others started to march down the all, chatting annoyingly loud (except for Todoroki who was probably convinced that the silent, broody tipe would earn him cool points but was, in his opinion, bloody wrong), when Bakugou noticed that Deku was not in front of him with. 

He was, in fact, behind him, the last in line, and was throwing very weird looks his way.

His brows furrowing, Bakugou slowed down an was about to turn around and ask him what the fuck his problem was when he suddenly found himself led to a empty spare room. 

By Deku. 

By his leash.

The nerve of that fuck-

The string of curses that was about to spew from his lips was stopped by an urgent mouth, that seeked entrance and was not going to take no for an answer.

Bakugou decided to concede it only so he could bite the green haired geek on the lower lip as soon as he seemed to calm down.

“What the heck was that, you moron, get your hands off of me and-” 

Again, Deku tugged on his leash, and Bakugou, who had not noticed that the other boy’s grip had not loosened from before, was forced to follow by the collar who was actually biting his neck now that he was trying to resist.

Hungry lips met his again. This time, Deku let go of him before he could retaliate, but only to stick his index finger between the fake leather of the collar and Bakugou’s neck, just above his adam's apple.

And gain with the tugging, and desperate kissing… 

It wasn’t like Deku to be this aggressive. 

They’d snogged pretty heavily the day before just a bit before curfew, so it wasn’t like there was any particular pent up energy there, but Deku seemed possessed at the moment, and Bakugou didn’t understand why until he tried to adjust his position to lean backwards towards the wall and Deku had tugged on his collar. 

Again.

Was the- Was the little shit turned on by the sight of a collar on him?! 

Oh, yeah he was, the fucking pervert! It had only taken a quick brush over his leg to discover how hard the other teenager was already.

Bakugou was incensed. 

Was the other boy turned on by the scenario of him as a slave, a possession to enjoy whenever he felt like it? He sensed a shiver run down his spine at the thought of being owned like fucking property. He was no one’s toy, and especially not this dumb fucker’s who-

It took him a couple of seconds to realize what was happening when he found himself kneeling on the floor.

Deku had used a good amount of strength to put him there before he’d even realized, and had done so by tugging. On. The. Fucking. Collar. Again.

Okay, he was done with this shit right now. His hands went up behind his head to unfasten the damn thing but the other boy stopped it with a murmured plea whispered just above his ear.

“Please, Kacchan, l-leave it on… for me…?”

The fucking nerve. The sheer audacity. 

“You look so hot with this on… I wish it was me, I wish I could put one on you so everybody would know that you’re mine,” the fool kept going, separating the leather from Bakugou’s skin just enough to run his tongue beneath it.

A groan escaped Bakugou’s mouth at the feeling, and some of his rage dissipated.

He knew how much Deku wanted to come out in the open with their relationship but Bakugou hated the thought of having that kind of attention and had vetoed the possibility from the start.

He felt slightly guilty about it, though, so he said nothing for a moment, letting the other boy caress, kiss and suck at his throat.

He was really getting aroused too, now, and since the others didn’t seem to have missed them, he decided to be generous for once and let the nerd do as he wished. It usually ended being fun for him too, when Deku got in a randy mood.

Only usually it wasn’t him leading, and Bakugou was torn between being weirded out and being intrigued. But no one had ever accused him of being a coward, so he didn’t back down, not even when, after leaving a hickey that he’d have to cover the next day at school on his neck, Deku started tugging again, destination… his groin.

Bakugou raised his eyebrows.

Was the little shit really convinced he’d blow him then and there, just because he looked so desperate and about ready to explode anyway, just because he’d gotten hard thinking about how good it would feel to show that Bakugou was his to the whole world?

Yeah, seemed he was, judging by how much effort he was putting in keeping Bakugou’s rebellious head in place with one hand fastened on the piece of leather and the other lowering the zip of his pants with trembling, fumbling fingers.

If it wasn’t from the fact that Bakugou loved giving head (a secret that no one, not even Deku would be able to extort from him, but oh, how could he not when it took so little to reduce the other boy to a quivering mess in a matter of seconds and with just a couple flicks of his tongue?), Deku would have found himself with a different kind of fire in his pants right now.

Instead, he got a kiss to the tip before Bakugou swallowed him halfway and hummed.

The others were bound to notice their disappearance soon and he didn’t want to explain why he had Deku’s dick down his throat so they needed to hurry. 

He started to get seriously invested when suddenly something constricted his airway and he had to slow down a moment to catch up. 

His eyes widened when he realized that he wouldn’t be allowed to, because Deku was guiding his head down again by that fucking collar.

He moaned in protest, but it was strangled by an upward thrust, and another, harder tug.

He inhaled and tried to set the pace by grabbing Deku’s wrists, but there was no stopping the guy.

He was so far gone that he hadn’t even realized how rough he was being.

Bakugou looked up in time to see Deku’s eyes roll backwards in pleasure at a particularly deep thrust, and the image was so erotic that he moaned and his throat yelded, managing to overcome his gag reflex and allowing him to swallow Deku to the root.

The little moans that escaped the loser’s lips then did nothing to stop Bakugou’s arousal, and he reached down to stroke himself, keeping the same rhythm with his head and with his hand.

It didn’t take long after that for Deku to come, all over his face and on the fucking collar, his cry of pleasure muffled by his own hand.

He was on Bakugou’s mouth a second later, kissing to beg forgiveness for the rough treatment and licking away all of the evidence of his own pleasure, his face beet reed and his lips stammering apology after apology for how forward he’d been.

But he still hadn’t let the darn collar go.

Bakugou, who’d come the second he’d felt Deku’s release on him and seen the pure pleasure on the boy’s face, headbutted him somewhat gently and cleaned his own hand on the green haired pervert costume.

His throat was sore, yes, but it had been almost nice to be so wanted that Deku had forgotten himself and the usual care he showed for others.

He licked his lips, causing the other boy to groan, and straightened up, this time tugging free of Deku’s hold on the leather around his neck for real.

“Next time you pull a stunt like that you’re going to find yourself fingerless and with a hole on your groin the size of a grenade, you hear?” he threw over his shoulder, already exiting the room to look for a bathroom in which he could wash away all traces of what had just happened.

Deku yelped a frightened “yes!”, running after him, but the way he was still transfixed by his collared throat somewhat belied his assertion. They washed up at the nearest sink and went to look for the others, hoping that no one would ask why part of Deku’s sheet was dripping with water and why Bakugou had put the lapels of his coat up.

They found the rest of the team soon enough, after Eraserhead’s room, all of them on the floor wrapped in bandages and begging for forgiveness.

Bakugou took a look at them and silently thanked Deku’s pervertedness for having spared him that fate, before turning back to the party room and stuffing himself with peanuts, leaving Deku to negotiate with the unamused teacher.

All in all, not a bad evening.

And if the next day the collar still hadn’t gone back to the box where he belonged, no one seemed to notice.


	2. #02: Bondage - MomoYuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story of how Yuki found himself bound by Momo. Or Momo by Yuki, but who's keeping count.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober drabbles and ficlets inspired by this list:
> 
> https://twitter.com/seanfiction/status/1043599692733599744
> 
> Various pairings, various fandoms, mostly unbetaed, written really fast so probably full of typos too.
> 
> Pairings and tags to be added with each new chapter.

It was something he'd always wanted, to see Yuki like this. 

He didn't think he would ever get the chance because asking... Asking would have been difficult. 

No matter how much they trusted each other, and how much they enjoyed each other's company (the naked kind included), some things were just too embarrassing to say out loud, and sometimes even imagine. 

He'd joked about it plenty of times in front of the cameras or with their friends, but when it came to unveiling his perverted desires for real, he'd found out that that request got stuck in his throat and wouldn't come out. 

He didn't need to have worried, though. 

As always, his Yuki knew him best. 

He'd asked and prodded and translated Momo's spluttered murmurs when they'd breached the argument of getting more creative in bed once, and hadn’t stopped until the whispered request had escaped Momo’s lips. 

Momo had covered his face with his hands in shame, not sure he’d ever be able to watch him in the eyes again.

Yuki's hands had circled Momo's wrists and lowered his arms so he could see exactly what shade of red Momo's face had become, and then he'd pressed his lips to Momo's temple. 

"There's no part of us that we should hide from each other. I'll always want to see more of you, no matter what it is." 

After those words Momo had, if possible, fallen even deeper in love.

It had all just been talk between them, anyway, until one day Momo had come home from the studio to find Yuki sprawled on his couch, wearing that lazy smirk that never bode well, a box balanced on his stomach.

“Look what I found outside my door,” he’d childishly chanted, as if Momo couldn’t see the shipping label with Yuki’s name and home address.

“Did you just order another customized cleaning robot with your face on it? You know Nikaido-kun is going to sent it back again, right?”

“No, this is for you. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday, but I got impatient,” the grey haired man shrugged nonchalantly.

Momo had finished taking off his coat and had smiled, clapping his hands excitedly.

“My beloved Yuki bought me a present! I wonder what it is!” 

He took the box from his partner’s hands and proceeded to tear off the tape, sticking his hand inside to rummage through the little bits of styrofoam that concealed his prize. “You know if you wanted to give *me* one of those robots I wouldn't mind, I could use it-” he stopped speaking abruptly when his hands untied the pouch he’d found inside dhis fingers touched what was in it.

He sat slowly on the couch armrest, letting the box fall to the floor, too stunned to care about the styrofoam scattering all around.

Opening the pouch wide, he reverently took out piece after piece of the leather harness Yuki had searched for, ordered online and just given to him.

Words escaped him as he caressed the soft, shiny leather, and, shaking his head to try and see if it wasn’t just a dream, he turned to his partner, who was now straightening up. 

Long, graceful fingers reached his chin and pushed upwards, closing his mouth. Momo hadn’t even realized it was open in the first place, stunned as he was.

“I take it you liked it.” He didn’t wait for Momo to recover. He just got up, collected the pouch, held out his hand and, when Momo reached out to take it, dragged him to the bedroom.

It was only when Yuki’s shirt had pooled to the floor that Momo regained partial awareness.

“Yuki-san… you… you did…”

“You should help me put it on. I’m not sure I can reach that far behind my back to fasten it, and the wristcuffs-”

Momo couldn’t, wouldn’t let him finish. It was already too much. He’d stepped forward and pressed his lips over his lover’s parted ones, efficiently silencing him.

He’d let all his gratefulness and appreciation flow in the kiss, still not sure how to express how elated he was to know that his beloved Yuki loved him so much to go to such extent to grant his wishes.

Yuki had allowed him just for a little while, but he’d seemed as eager to try the new toy as Momo was to see him in it.

He’d backed away gently, shuffling out of his trousers in one smooth move, standing near the edge of Momo’s bed completely naked except for a pair of very tight black boxer briefs that left next to nothing to the imagination. 

He’d turned around, exposing the creamy skin of his sinuous back, and moved his hair to the side, freeing his neck and bending his head down in a gesture that looked almost like submission.

Momo had almost lost it then and there.

With trembling fingers, he’d started to do as he was told, and slowly, piece after piece, he’d fastened and secured the harness until the pouch was empty and his heart so very full.

Momo had stroked and caressed every place of the soft, pale skin the leather was going to touch before putting it in place, and goosebumps had raised in his finger's wake.

The trust that shone in Yuki’s eyes while he’d extended his wrists so Momo could fasten the wrist cuffs on had him almost in tears. There were no words to express how overwhelming it felt to be loved so much by the man he worshipped above all others.

As soon as Momo was done with the ankle cuffs, Yuki had turned and impatiently tugged at his sweater. He’d made short work of undressing him to his pants, and then he’d sat on the bed and nodded towards the headrest.

Momo hadn’t even noticed that there were two straps tied to the headboard, and two to the footboard. Yuki had probably put them there while Momo had been at work. 

While Momo watched, dumbfounded, Yuki had fastened both his ankles and one of his wrists to the bed, letting just one arm free to reach and tug Momo over him by the waistband of his underwear.

Momo had been so aroused by the sight that even that little tug had him reeling.

He’d recovered before falling all over Yuki and risk hurting him, though.

“Yuki-san, I don’t know what to s-” he’d started, but his lover put a finger on his lips, stopping him.

“Please take care of just this one little task, or do I have to do everything in this house?”

Momo hadn’t been sure he could counter with a proper answer at that moment, so he’d just nodded, taken the offered arm and secured it to the headboard. 

He’d then leaned back on his knees and feasted his eyes over the amazing sight that greeted him.

Which took him to now. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, or do, except drink in the sight of beautiful, strong willed, collected Yuki-san tied to Momo’s bed by his own will.  
He just wanted to stare his fill. Well, and maybe touch, a little. A lot, actually. And claim. All night long seemed a good idea.

“Here. All tied up. All yours.” Yuki declared playfully, seeing his indecision. The lazy smirk was back on his lover’s face, while he languidly arched and stretched to test his bonds.

He must have known what he was doing to Momo at the moment, and enjoying it.

“So, what are you going to do now?”

Weep in joy? Thank the heavens? No, there would be time for that later. 

He realized in his own head that he was allowed to touch, but such perfection had him hesitating for a minute. When his hand met warm skin, though, instinct took over and he just let go.

He straddled his partner and leaned over him, the soft leather scratching his skin slightly, and ran his hands over Yuki’s arms until their fingers interlaced.

“I love you so much for giving this to me, you have no idea”, he murmured against Yuki’s lips before claiming them. Yuki tried to answer something but he didn’t get the chance before his mouth was devoured.

Momo’s hands went everywhere, like they had their own agenda, and it seemed the plan was to map every inch of his lover’s body.

They started moving against each other, slowly, savouring the friction, but soon it wasn’t enough to sate them.

Momo thanked Yuki in his head from buying the kind of harness that didn’t pass over his groin but circled the upper tights, allowing him to freeYuki’s member from the confines of his briefs.

Judging by the way the silver haired man was biting his lips and squirming, he wouldn’t last long.

But what Yuki had not realized when he’d agreed to this idea, was that with him being tied up, he had no control on the pace of their lovemaking.

It made Momo feel the most powerful man in the word to place his hands on his lover’s hips and stop him from humping against his thigh, seeking for relief.

“No. Mine. I decide when you get off.”

Yuki raised one eyebrow, and then, to Momo’s delight, pouted.

Momo sucked at his bottom lip while reaching out blindly to the bedside table and somehow managing to get the lube out of the drawer. He removed his own underwear quickly, and then went back to straddle his very aroused and very impatient lover. 

The silver haired man was already trying to spread his legs to accommodate Momo’s fingers inside of him better when Momo grasped his lover’s erection with his lube coated hand. 

Yuki’s back arched off the bed as far as the straps allowed him, and let out a brief curse.

It was the sign that he really was close, because he rarely ever swore in other circumstances.

Momo wasted no time preparing himself with his other hand, and, biting his tongue in concentration, positioned himself above his lover’s groin, guiding Yuki inside him very, very slowly.

More cursing filled the room, and Momo smirked wickedly when he realized the position they were in and the length of the straps made it very hard for Yuki to surge up and bury himself in Momo’s body as he clearly wanted.

“Mine”, he whispered, placing his hands on his lover’s abdomen and descending completely. “Mine to keep and do as I please,” he declared, before getting back up until Yuki was almost outside of him and then slamming back down abruptly.

The groan that came out of Yuki’s mouth at that moment was worth the slight burn of the sudden penetration a thousand times.

The sight of his lover’s hands opening and closing convulsively as Momo worked his hips up and down and the usually expressionless face contorted in pleasure spurred Momo on, and he only had to hear that one tiny little “please” before he was clamping down and releasing his pleasure all over Yuki’s heaving chest.

His lover cried out at the sudden pulsating grip on his hardness and emptied himself inside Momo, his whole body going limp in the aftermath.

Momo, spent, laid his head on Yuki’s chest, his eyes closed, listening to his heartbeat slow down 

“Untie me..?” His lover asked, clearly spent.

“Dun wanna,” Momo murmured stubbornly against his nipple, causing Yuki to shiver.

“You do know that you've got me tied up to you even without leather, don’t you?”

Momo’s heart swelled and he sighed, rising up slowly as to not hurt his lover, and unfastening the wristbands. He rubbed at the pinkened skin before kissing the inside of his wrists gently.

Yuki sat up and leaned down to kiss him slowly.

“ I know that, but I have to share you with so many people that sometimes I can’t helo feeling insecure, and wanting you all for myself. Just us. Just like this.”

“Mmh,” Yuki murmured, and bent over the other side of the bed where another box, one that Momo had not noticed, sat on the bedside table.

Yuki placed it in Momo’s hand before leaning down on the mattress, propping his chin on his palm.

“If you really want to bind me to you so much, I think this is the fastest, most effective way.”

Momo was not a dumb man by any means, but he never in a million years would have guessed what was in that box, even if the answer was simple enough.

So, when he opened it, he let out a loud gasp and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Yuki-san...!” he turned to his lover, noticing he looked a little less cool than usual. Could it be he was nervous, too?

Had Momo’s reaction not been what he’d expected? Was he thinking there was a chance that Momo would refuse this present and all it entailed?

With trembling fingers, he took out one of the silver bands and slid it on own his ring finger. He used the same hand to cup his lovers’ face and drag him up in a sweet chaste kiss, before taking the second ring out and reaching for Yuki’s left hand.

“The fans won’t be surprised if we wear matching rings, but only we will really know the meaning of them.”

Momo nodded, not really needing an explanation.

“I thought you would like the design, it even has our symbol and-”

Momo took pity of his rambling lover and stopper him with his lips. He knew that he was not the only one with insecurities, but Yuki usually his his much, much better. He must have thought a lot about this, maybe even worried, which had Momo glad all over again to have the man in his life.

“It’s beautiful, Yuki-san. I’ll wear it forever and never take it off. I’m bound to you like you are to me, and this will be our constant reminder. This,” he said softly, caressing the leather straps that still adorned his lover’s torso, “is not really needed, even if I enjoyed it a lot.”

He leaned back, feeling Yuki’s body relax slightly next to his, and nuzzled his lover’s neck, wrapping his arms around him.

Yuki’s fingers intertwined with his, and he murmured “Good,” against Momo’s lips. “Because now it’s Yuki-san’s fun time.”

Before he had time to understand what Yuki had meant, Momo found himself bound to the headboard, a very dangerous looking Yuki hovering over his groin, watching him intently before moving the silver strands away from his face and bending down. 

Momo arched upwards to met him, trying not to cry out too loud.

He wasn’t going anywhere for sure, but that had nothing to do with the cuffs on his wrists.


	3. #03: Deepthroating - Shance (Shiro/Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro knew that, when Lance was involved, it was probably going to go bananas anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober drabbles and ficlets inspired by this list:
> 
> https://twitter.com/seanfiction/status/1043599692733599744
> 
> Various pairings, various fandoms, mostly unbetaed, written really fast so probably full of typos too.
> 
> Pairings and tags to be added with each new chapter.

Of all the many sexual activities he’d participated in after discovering the wonders of sex, fellatio had come very low in the list of Shiro’s favourites.

He knew many people who loved performing it, but he'd never really seen the appeal.

His mouth was full but small and his lips could only stretch so much before it started hurting, and he hated the feeling of not being able to control his breathing when things got too interesting and his partners inevitably started thrusting into him without warning.

Adam hadn’t been particularly interested in it, either, which had suited Shiro just fine. They’d found a lot of other things to entertain themselves with, and he hadn’t missed that particular form of gratification at all.

Lance, though, seemed to enjoy dispensing oral attention immensely.

The brunette’s mouth was already capable enough, but he’d let Shiro know that he'd *practiced*, and had even gone as far as to show him how.

The best perk to being back on Earth after his family had been, according to his lover, the easy access to bananas.

Lance loved the taste of the fruit, and that was a plus considering how many he'd consumed in his strive to perfection since they'd started dating. Shiro could not eat them anymore without having his pants getting unbearably tight.

But, as Lance liked to tell him every chance he got, bananas had _nothing_ on Shiro. It never failed to make him blush, and he was far from a prude.

He and Adam had enjoyed their relationship to the fullest, even venturing into some kinks, but some of the things Lance said, how he said them and sometimes the places he said them in had Shiro’s scar stick out even more over the red on his cheeks.

Lance was a _very_ vocal lover, Shiro had discovered to his dismay.

Not only Shiro, actually.

There had been many uncomfortable mornings on the ship where no one would look at him and everyone would glare at Lance's sated face and blissful expression.

Keith had even requested to be warned beforehand so he could go train to the gym at the other side of the ship while they… frolicked (God, had that sounded weird coming from his brother’s mouth) so he didn’t have to endure a show he hadn’t paid nor asked for.

The thing had bothered Shiro, initially, but Lance hadn’t seemed to care much, and he’d made the brunette promise to try and tone it down.

Lance hadn’t been very good at keeping that promise, though, and Shiro often had to kiss him or feed him his fingers so he could keep his lover’s mouth too occupied to announce his lover’s pleasure to the rest of the universe.

It had worked fine enough, judging by the fact that no one had tried to kill Lance lately, but today was date night, and Pidge’s parents were visiting, so that meant no weird noses had to be heard at all.

That was why, when Lance had started going down on him, Shiro hadn’t objected.

And oh, what a fool he’d been.

His legs spread open, leaning down on his elbows, he took in the sight of Lance’s mischievous eyes while the brunette stroked is erection up and down slowly, bending down to lick it like the most savoury treat he’d ever tasted.

“You know,” Lance said, not stopping in his ministrations and even going as far as nuzzling his hardness affectionately. “Today makes it six months from the first time we had sex.”

Leave it to his lover to remember such a date. Shiro smiled, though, because it showed how much the other cared about their relationship.

“Six months, uh? Seems like yesterday since that day when you asked me to man up and just bend you over the cockpit and be done with it, doesn’t it.”

Shiro still remembered the day fondly. They’d only just kissed until then, their relationship still new, and he hadn’t wanted to rush and risk hurting the younger man who was at his first relationship.

Lance hadn’t been on the same page, and when Shiro had tried to reason with him, the younger man had confronted him and practically outed them out to half the staff. They were lucky they were still considered heroes in the galaxy, or they would have at least faced suspension.

As it was, Lance had only been put on toilet cleaning duty for a month, but that hadn’t stopped him from visiting Shiro’s room that night and making sure he got what he wanted.

“Yeah, baby,” Lanced smirked and wriggled his eyebrows. “So I thought I should give you a present.”

Uh-oh. That look and those words could carry a major amount of danger.

“Today, my friend,”Lance said, patting Shiro’s erection lightly. “You get all of the Lance.”

Without giving him the time to understand what would happen, Lance opened his mouth, licked his lips and swallowed Shiro whole to the root.

In that moment, Shiro reconsidered his relationship with blowjobs because this? This felt _amazing_.

He didn’t know how many bananas had to be sacrificed to bless Shiro with this incredible experience, but he couldn’t have cared less.

His mechanical arm moved on its own accord, fingers gripping brown soft locks none too gently, and his hips started moving on his own.

The feeling of Lance’s throat enveloping Shiro’s pulsing length completely was so intense he almost could experience it all over the rest of his body.

Out of the blue, Lance started humming, and that was when Shiro realized that the reason he hadn’t cared much about blowjobs was because no one he’d even been with before had done the job right.

Because this was what heaven felt like and he wanted to drown in Lance’s mouth until he couldn’t remember his own name anymore.

He lost all sense of himself and his surroundings, too dazed by pleasure, and kept pumping and encouraging Lance to keep going. Not that his lover seemed to want to stop at any moment. If anything, Shiro, encouragements had him going at it even more enthusiastically.

His lover must have practiced on his gag reflex a lot, because Shiro was as big as Lance liked to advertise, and taking him all in surely was no easy feat.

He angled his hips just right, and when the tip of his erection brushed against the back of Lance’s throat and his lover moaned appreciatively all over him he was gone.

He didn’t even remember how long had it taken him to come down Lance’s throat after that, but it couldn’t have been very long. He’d blanked out for a couple of minutes, and found himself with a lapful of squirming boyfriend, who was at the moment sporting a shit eating grin on his well used lips.

“Happy semiannual anniversary, dear,” the brunette whispered, and, reaching for Shiro’s left hand and putting it between his own legs, proceeded to make sure he got a return gift too.

The next morning, Shiro woke up a new person. The night before had been incredible, and Lance’s gift had completely changed his outtake on life. He stretched slowly, noticing that his lover had already left probably to start his morning beauty routine, and decided to surprise Lance with breakfast in bed when he came back of the bathroom.

When he entered the kitchen, he immediately felt something was wrong.

Keith, on seeing him, snarled, pushed away his plate and stormed of without even an “Hello”.

Allura and Coran suddenly started discussing peace campaign plans with unnecessary ardor. Pidge just shifted her gaze anywhere but on his face, and her parents smiled awkwardly at him.

Hunk, a disappointed look on his face, was the only one who seemed to still want to interact with him.

He took Shiro’s arm and moved them to the kitchen counter, pretending to fix him some breakfast.

“Man,” the taller man sighed, sounding almost exasperated. “I know that Lance is good for you and you for him and all, but you said you’d make sure to keep him quiet and then went and became louder than him…”

Shiro felt the blood leave his face.

He turned abruptly to look at the other occupants of the kitchen and realized why no one wanted to look at him in the eyes.

He hadn’t even realized he’d enjoyed himself that much, and Lance... Lance had known, of course, but instead of warning him had just kept going.

Dammit.

This really had to stop. He and his lover would have to talk about it and make sure that their lovemaking didn’t bother the other guests of the ship anymore, no matter what it took.

Murmuring an apology, he grabbed a bunch of bananas and left.


	4. #04: Begging - InaSure (Inaho/Slaine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He never would have thought that it would come the day when he was glad to hear his lover beg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober drabbles and ficlets inspired by this list:
> 
> https://twitter.com/seanfiction/status/1043599692733599744
> 
> Various pairings, various fandoms, mostly unbetaed, written really fast so probably full of typos too.

The first time he'd heard the word 'please' from the other man had been when Slaine had asked Inaho to kill him.

There had been no hope to be found in the blond's voice and only resignation in the pale, blue eyes, but Inaho knew it was because the man just wanted to lie down and rest, and he thought that the only way to do so would be to die.

Inaho had, of course, refused.

No matter how many times the blond had asked, and no matter how much he'd tried to take the matter in his own hands, Inaho hadn't budged.

He’d instead set a 24/7 watch on his charge and replaced anything sharp and breakable in the room to make sure Slaine didn't hurt himself, even going as far as planning meals that would be tasty and nutritious but didn't need the use of forks or knives to be eaten.

Slaine had not liked that, and the pleas had changed from asking to kill him to demanding he give up on him and leave him alone.

Day after day, visit after visit, Inaho had asked before exiting the cell if Slaine needed anything, and each and every time the request had been the same.

Each and every time, Inaho had just ignored it, and made sure to bring Slaine a book, a trinket, flowers, anything to distract him and remind him that there were other things to look forward to besides Asseylum and death.

It had taken a long time before Slaine had started showing signs of improvement.

Inaho had made sure the guards and the medical staff taking care of Slaine were capable and determined to help the man, not just ensuring he survived.

The psychical therapy had been the more demanding part of the recovery process. Slaine had refused to actively participate in the sessions, initially, but after a terrible breakdown that had Inaho reconsidering his choices, Slaine had finally listened to reason and agreed to cooperate in his own rehabilitation.

After a year they‘d declared it safe for Slaine to be transferred to a normal cell, and the 24/7 watch had been canceled.

The blond seemed to have made up his mind to the fact that he would spend his whole life a prisoner, even if a well fed one.

Inaho had had a lot of time making sure that the other man knew that being confined in the establishment was not only his punishment, but also a way to keep him safe. From himself, and from the ones who still wanted to see him dead for his role in the war.

It had taken a lot of time, a lot of planning, a lot of visiting and even more bribing to be allowed to take Slaine out in the small garden behind the property, and there had been guards everywhere and Slaine had been forced to wear a hood, but still the pure bliss on the blond’s face as he’d been allowed to bask in the direct sunlight had been worth it.

Those visits had become the highlight of Inaho’s life.

Yuki-nee knew what he was doing with his free time and during the weekends, and was not entirely happy about it, but Inaho couldn’t have cared less.

The progress Slaine had showed had been worth all the scolding and pouting in the world.

One day, when they were on their third chess match for the day, Slaine had suddenly stopped mid-move and had asked: “Why are you doing all this?”

Inaho had not needed further explanation to understand what Slaine meant, but he wasn’t sure of how to answer himself.

Slaine’s fingers had tightened the grip on the chess piece he was about to take (Inaho’s queen, as it was) and whispered almost brokenly: “I need to know… Please.”

In response, not trusting himself to explain properly with words, Inaho had just leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to those of the other man.

Sitting back down after a couple of seconds, he’d been elated when the only comment Slaine had provided, aside from blushing furiously, had been a mumbled “That’s not fair, Kaizuka”, before taking Inaho’s queen for real and announcing checkmate..

From then on, they’d tried to navigate through their budding relationship with slow steps. Inaho wanted to make sure it wasn’t just Stockholm syndrome on Slaine’s part, and made sure the other man knew his feelings were genuine and he wasn’t just taking advantage of the fact that Slaine was basically his prisoner.

They couldn’t exactly have privacy while under surveillance, so they just kissed and held hands when the mood struck, but neither of them was in a hurry, and they felt content enough to spend time together without being intimate.

It all changed when, after three years of imprisonment, Inaho finally managed to convince Asseylum to intervene on Slaine’s behalf.

She still hadn’t forgiven the blond for declaring war on Earth while she was in a coma, and probably never would. She knew why Slaine had done what he’d done and had been informed by Inaho himself what the man had had to endure since he was a child, but she still was stubbornly attached to the idea of the sweet, loyal boy that had listened to everything she said and never even questioned her choices.

The Slaine she had found when she’d woken up two years later had been a ruthless, embittered man that she still failed to recognize or absolve.

Inaho had assured her he would take care of the matter when it had come up after the war ended, and since then he’d been the one to make sure Slaine had a fair trial and a fair sentence. He’d been curious about his rival from the start, but his feelings had slowly changed the more they spent their time together.

He’d never stopped on his quest to set Slaine free, as free as he could be, and when he’d managed to convince the now queen to request that Earth authorities move the prisoner be moved to home arrest in a desert island, he’d been so happy that he’d even hugged the woman.

Klancain had intervened at that point, and Inaho had thanked him too, knowing without a doubt that the man had been a crucial ally in convincing his wife, since he still felt guilty about what Slaine had endured at the hand of his father.

Still, Asseylum had made clear that the only reason she’d relented had been the gratitude she felt for Inaho, and nothing else.

He hadn’t cared, and he’d started planning the transfer immediately.

That had been three months ago. Three months of pure bliss.

He’d decided to work from home so he could ‘guard’ Slaine properly. Yuki-nee came visit almost every weekend, and she had formed a sort of truce with his charge after she realized how much Inaho cared for the other man. His friends were being a little tougher to convince, but he was sure he would succeed given time.

Slaine himself had blossomed in this new environment. He spent lots of hours in the garden, taking care of the small vegetable garden his therapist had suggested he start, and sometimes just sat sprawled on the porch, eyes closed and limbs splayed, and enjoyed the peace and quiet. He was even talking about getting a pet, but Inaho was not sure he was ready to share his lover’s attention with a familiar yet.

The blond had started being more affectionate, actively looking for physical contact instead of always leaving the initiative to Inaho, so things in the bedroom had improved, albeit very slowly.

The first time they’d tried to sleep in the same bed, just sleep, Inaho had discovered that Slaine still suffered from nightmares from the war even after all the years that had passed, and Slaine had inadvertently hit him when he tried to wake him up.

The blond had been devastated, and had asked to sleep in separate rooms from then on.

Inaho had given him a week before sneaking in Slaine’s bed after he’d fallen asleep, and when the morning after they’d woken into each other’s arms and Slaine had smiled sheepishly at him calling him an irresponsible nuisance, he’d purchased a king sized bed online before Slaine had had the time to start breakfast.

They’d steadfastly made progress on their physical relationship, although Slaine hadn’t been very fond of Inaho researching the subject and showing him his findings before asking him if he wanted to try something.

The man, in Inaho’s opinion, was a bit of a prude, but he didn’t shy away from the acts themselves when it was time to perform them.

Sex with Slaine was...well, it was good, exceptional even, but at the same time challenging and intense.

Inaho considered it his greatest victory, even greater than the one over the Vers empire, that nowadays the only pleas he heard from his lover were uttered during their lovemaking.

In bed, making Slaine beg was easy.

The other man was so touch starved that every kind of caress or brush of lips had him shivering and asking for more.

Inaho revelled at the broken words being uttered when he teased Slaine’s entrance with his fingers or bit too lightly on a defenseless nipple.

He’d mentally trained himself to endure his own arousal just so he could torture Slaine with teasing touches all over, taking him to the brink and then withdrawing until his lover urged for him to continue with needy whimpers.

He never penetrated the other man until Slaine gave him what he wanted. And what Inaho wanted was for Slaine to ask desperately to be satisfied.

Inaho needed to know that his lover wanted it, even craved it, as much as he did.

To know that he was the one that had made those pleas change from desperation, to hope and then, finally, love.

Slaine had probably clued on why Inaho was so intent on torturing him and had started to become more vocal when he grew impatient, but Inaho was smart enough to understand when Slaine meant it and when he did not.

Just like now, when Inaho had taken his time preparing his lover, first with his mouth, then with his fingers. He’d made sure to stroke Slaine to full hardness before turning him over, hips raised so he couldn’t rub himself on the mattress, and then had started getting him ready for what was to come, taking his time to savour the sigh of his lover spread out below him and trying to get more of Inaho’s fingers inside.

“Kaizuka… Not again…”

Inaho chuckled, taking out his fingers entirely and tracing Slaine’s crease with a light caress.

“Oh God- dammit, don’t stop now! Why must you always be such a-”

Slaine’s words died down in a moan when Inaho’s fingers continued to explore lower, following a vein along his already engorged erection.

“I hate you.”

“Mmmh.. Is that so?” Inaho inquired, still teasing.

“Why do you do this to me? You’re a sadist.”

“Perhaps. Do you want me to stop here, then?

“NO!” Slaine almost screamed, turning as much as he could in his position just so he could glare at Inaho properly. “Keep going.”

Inaho chuckled and kept caressing the hard shaft with the lightest of touches, until Slaine started to squirm. “Damn you, Kaizuka… Please…?”

Inaho smiled, and his hand stopped stroking only to search his lover’s entrance and breach it again.

Slaine sighed in satisfaction and started moving his hips at the same rhythm of Inaho’s hand.

When his lover was ready, Inaho positioned himself and entered him at an excruciating slow pace. It was for both their benefits, because he didn’t want to hurt the blond and he wasn’t sure he could last for long if he just slammed in as fast as he wanted.

Slaine, unconcerned by the initial pain, started pressing against him to urge him inside, but Inaho stopped the move by grabbing the other man’s hips.

Slaine whimpered in frustration.

“Don’t tease me… please… please just fuck me, Kaizuka- Inaho…”

The evident need in the other man’s voice, his desperation and the use of his first name were almost enough to end it for Inaho.

He managed to steel himself and fulfil his lovers’ wish.

The best reward of rendering Slaine incoherent with need was that the man didn’t realize how vocal he became. If he was reluctant to manifest his needs or his pleasure with words at the start, by the end he was babbling in an endless litany of broken pleas.

Inaho fed his own pleasure on them and let go on his control, spurred by the knowledge that he was the only one who could hear and see his lover in such a state.

“Please, please, I need to- make me come, please…”

Inaho would never tire of hearing those words. He would, ultimately, comply, but only after he’d had his fill of Slaine’s desperate begging.

When they reached their climax together, he sighed in satisfaction and covered his lover with soft kisses, while they lay intertwined under the sheets and came down from their high.

“You are a sadist and a pervert and I hate you,” Slaine declared, his voice still raspy from crying out for so long.

“Mmh-mh,” Inaho just, still tingling from his orgasm and basking in the other man’s warm embrace.

“Next time you tease me so much I’m going to leave you just like that and finish myself off in the bathroom.”

“Of course,” he agreed, yawning and adjusting his chin on Slaine’s shoulder.

“Oi, I’m being serious here!” Slaine grumbled. “Fine, be like that. Tomorrow I’m sleeping in my room and I won’t let you in even if _you_ beg _me_.”

Inaho just smiled and let sleep claim him.


	5. #05: Rimming - KagaAo (Kagami/Aomine)

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!”

 

Taiga chuckled, and patted the inside of his lover’s tigh.

 

They’d played their usual one on one game after training, and Taiga had won. The stakes, since they got together, had changed: the agreement now was that the winner could do whatever he wanted to the loser.

 

Sometimes it was just making the other clean the apartment, sometimes it meant buying dinner, and other times… well.

 

Aomine had been so sure he was going to win this one (but well, when wasn’t he sure he couldn’t be defeated?) that he’d just jumped at the basket after a feint and told Taiga he could kiss his ass.

 

Taiga had stopped him, managed to get the ball back and alley-ooped his way to victory. 

 

And then he’d done just as Aomine had said.

 

Bet his teammate hadn’t expected that.

 

It was his first time trying it though, and he wasn’t so sure he was doing it right, but since he hadn’t received a kick in the face yet he kept going.

 

If he had to admit it, the idea had never occurred to him before hearing those words from his lover’s mouth. He didn’t like to watch porn because he found it too fake, but he’d seen pictures and browsed the internet enough to know that such a thing as rimming existed. 

 

Since everything they did in the bedroom was just what they felt at the moment, they had never discussed what they were going to do beforehand.

 

So tonight Taiga just felt like doing it, and he did.

 

To say Aomine had been surprised was an understatement. Taiga had just given him enough time to shower before pouncing on him. 

 

The blue haired man hadn’t known what hit him when Taiga had bent him over the mattress, spread his ass and licked.

 

“What the fuck are you doing, Kagami, get your mouth away from me-”

 

“Nu-uh, you lost, remember?” he answered, before circling his lover’s entrance with his tongue.

 

“Holy- I say stop it, it’s dirty! And embarrassing as fuck! I’ll buy you three double mozzarella and pepperoni pizzas for dinner, okay? Just stop this-”

 

In all response, Taiga bit the closest ass cheek and then kissed it in the exact same spot.

 

“Damn you, you listen to me or I’m gonna-”

 

“Oh, shut up! It’s not like I’m hurting you, and you will be the one to really enjoy it, plus we had an agreement and you lost. Stay quiet, and enjoy.”

 

Without waiting for an answer, he just went back to it.

 

He teased and tasted, sometimes with broad swipes, sometimes just with the tip of his tongue. Aomine hadn’t stopped quivering since Taiga had told him to shut it, but he could see that the blue-haired man was biting the pillow to avoid making any noise. He smirked, then plunged right in.

 

“FUCK!”

 

Yep, he was doing it right.

 

He started alternating between teasing the opening with small flicks of his tongue all around it and plunging inside unannounced at random moments.

 

Aomine was by now painting, and his dick was so hard Taiga wondered if it hurt.

 

Then, just to change the pace, he tried sucking, and that was it.

 

Aomine arched his back, shouted Taiga’s name, and came untouched all over the mattress. 

 

Taiga sat back on his heel, stunned.

 

Even if they’d had explosive sex in the past, Aomine had never blown off so quickly, not even their first time.

 

Could it be… could it be he’d found the thing that made his rival tick?

 

He laughed out loud then patted one dark skinned asscheck, making Aomine grumble.

 

“God, you’re such a bastard… don’t even try to pull a stunt like that again.”

 

“Or what?” he replied, turning Aomine around until he was face up on the mattress and straddling him.

 

“Or I’ll kick you in the nuts so hard you won’t be able to get it up ever again, do you hear me?”

 

How the man could even consider he was in any way believable while he was lying over the wet proof of how much he’d loved what had been done to him, Taiga did not know.

 

But he never backed down from a challenge, especially not one from the man who’s ass he’d just eaten.

 

“We’ll see about that. But now, the day hasn’t ended yet and you still have to do everything I want.” He started moving his hips suggestively and licked his lips, noticing with satisfaction that Aomine’s body was responding to his touch once again. “And you know what I really really want now?”

 

Aomine grabbed his ass and smirked his lazy ‘gonna pound into you until you can’t walk straight tomorrow’ smirk, and Kagami shivered before leaning down and whispering in his ear: “Double mozzarella and pepperoni pizza.”


	6. #06: Sensory deprivation - RinHaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober drabbles and ficlets inspired by this list:
> 
> https://twitter.com/seanfiction/status/1043599692733599744
> 
> Various pairings, various fandoms, mostly unbetaed, written really fast so probably full of typos too.

When they'd decided to start living together and looking for houses, the only condition Haru had imposed had been that it must have an indoor pool.

They weren’t rich by any standards so they couldn’t afford an Olympic sized one, but their budget wasn’t so strict that they couldn’t build a smaller one, just to be able to swim whenever they wanted. 

Rin had agreed easily, and they’d finally found a house with a spare room big enough that could be modified for that purpose.

The pool was Haru’s sanctuary.

He took refuge there when things got too much, when he needed time to think and sometimes simply just to be.

The slightly chilled water caressed the skin of his back as he lay still, just floating on the surface and relaxing.

It had been a tiring day, and he’d just eaten a couple of bites of what Rin had cooked for him in a hurry before undressing and diving in.

After a couple laps he’d started to calm down, and was now enjoying his peace and quiet just floating in the shallow end of the pool.

He didn’t open his eyes when he felt the water shift. 

His ears were under the surface, so most sounds were muffled, but he would have been able to feel Rin’s presence even from miles away.

It wasn’t often that Rin joined him in the pool if it wasn’t for training, but sometimes, when one of them needed extra caring, they spent some time in the water together. 

He was about to speak when a wet finger was pressed against his lips. 

He opened his eyes, turning to look at Rin, but the same finger that was shushing him was now being joined by others, and all of them moved to keep his face in place.

“Relax,” Rin’s voice echoed in the room, loud enough to be heard but not to disturb the mood, “and trust me.”

Haru nodded and did as he was told. He did trust Rin, even if he wasn’t sure what his lover’s intentions were at the moment.

He closed his eyes and suddenly felt fabric over them. He froze, unsure of what was happening, but wet fingers caressed his collarbone up and down and he tried to calm down enough to keep afloat.

Rin tied whatever the fabric was behind his nape, blocking even the faintest of light from reaching his eyes.

It was a weird sensation: even if he’d been enjoying the quiet just a moment ago with his eyes closed, knowing that he couldn’t open them to check his surroundings made him hyper-aware of what was happening near him.

Even so, he’d learned from a young age the water woul always be his ally, so since he was surrounded by it he wasn’t scared to have two of his senses taken away from him. 

With his ears under the surface of the pool every sound was muffled, but Haru felt no sense of danger; besides, Rin was with him, so he had nothing to fear.

“Yes… just feel the water, Haru.”

Haru heard Rin speak clearly only because the redhead had cupped the back of his neck and raised his head enough to kiss him gently on the mouth.

It was a little weird to kiss in the water without being able to see what was happening, but he never failed to get pulled in Rin’s kisses before and he didn’t even now.

Rin let him go after stealing his breath, and Haru just lay there, panting and waiting.

With his eyes covered and the water filling his ears and surrounding his body, he had no idea of what would happen next. 

Something pleasurable, of course, but not knowing what and how left him on edge.

He shivered when a nail gently swiped over his abdomen, and sucked in a breath.

The finger traced the curve of his hip, circled his bellybutton and suddenly scratched at his nipple. 

Haru moaned and arched, almost going under. 

A hand, Rin’s, steadied him with gentle pressure at his back, and didn’t left until Haru was floating on his own again. Without warning, though, a second assault began as his lover asked forgiveness to his previously tormented nipple with his tongue.

A moan escaped Haru’s mouth, but he forced himself to stay still this time. If he moved too much, the red-head would stop what he was doing to steady him, and Haru really didn’t want that.

Rin’s fingers found his other nipple and pinched it slightly. 

Haru flinched, but did not react in any way, just let the onslaught wash over him

Every time Rin moved his attention to a new place, or changed from licking to biting to scratching, a new sigh emerged from his lips.

His damp skin was even more sensitive to the touch, and the loss of his sight and hearing meant all his concentration went to keeping afloat and.. feeling.

He wasn’t even sure if he was tense or relaxed anymore. Being taking care of felt so good, but without seeing, hearing or touching his lover the sense of anticipation coiled in his belly and stopped him from enjoying this to the fullest.

Sensing how high strung he was, his lover stopped momentarily to lean over and nuzzle Haru’s neck affectionately, calming him down, grounding him somewhat.

Rin intention this time was clear when his hand sneaked down Haru’s torso and didn’t stop until it reached the waistband of his swimming trunks.

The redhead’s body was now glued to his side as if to anchor him, so Haru decided to stop caring and just enjoy.

It the exact same moment, Rin lowered his swimsuit and began stroking him.

He felt somewhat lucky that the water in his ears was blocking most of the sound, because he was sure the moan he’d let out would have made him drown in shame.

Since the sounds were dampened, he could only feel himself breathing heavily, but he couldn't hear himself panting. 

He was sure he was making other noises, embarrassing ones too, but he was too far gone to care and stop himself.

He was by now painfully hard, all his attention stolen by the hand on his erection.

Every single one of his nerve endings seemed attuned to that single point in his body where Rin was touching him. The water surrounding him, stealing his awareness and lapping lightly at his sides seemed to want to incite him to drown in the pleasure Rin’s hand was offering.

Just seconds before he thought he would burst, he felt a piece of cloth surround his erection and Rin’s teeth biting at his earlobe sharply, and that was it.

He would have gone under if not for his lover, who grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around before taking away what was left of his breath in a kiss.

He felt delicate fingers untie the piece of cloth he had around his eyes and blinked to adjust his eyes to the light. 

He was still reeling from the powerful orgasm but he realized that Rin had his back to the pool edge and was sustaining both of their weight by leaning on it.

His lover’s arm leaned over the edge to put the piece of fabric away just beside another one, and Haru realized what it had been used for just moments ago and blushed.

“I know you don’t like to get the water dirty”, the redhead said, winking.

“Rin-”

“Ssssh. Did it help you relax?”

Haru thought about it. He felt almost boneless at the moment, still surrounded by water and Rin, his two favourite things in the world.

“Yeah. Yeah it did. It was weird tough.”

“How so?”

“It was almost… too much.”

Rin chuckled and kissed him again. “Good, it means that it worked and I distracted you from you gloomy thoughts. How do you feel about a race? Are you too tired to take me on?”

Haru snorted “As if.”

He found himself suddenly underwater, because Rin had shoved his head down and dived towards other end of the pool. “First one who reaches the other side wins!” the redhead announced, already far ahead.

“Hey, not fair!” he shouted, but he was already diving in his direction and gaining speed.

The water around him parted and adjusted to his movements and his body, and he welcomed its embrace, finally at peace with himself.

Mmmh, maybe just this once he’ll let Rin win.


	7. #07: Spanking - InaSure (InahoSlaine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober drabbles and ficlets inspired by this list:
> 
> https://twitter.com/seanfiction/status/1043599692733599744
> 
> Various pairings, various fandoms, mostly unbetaed, written really fast so probably full of typos too.

It was clear that Slaine had not, and would never, forgive himself.

After the man’s third try at taking his own life, Inaho had decided that, if the blond didn’t think himself worthy of living for the crimes he’d perpetrated in his young, pain-filled life, someone had to step in and make him see that he was not completely irredeemable.

But to do so, the first thing was to make sure that Slaine understood that he could become worthy of a second chance if he only let himself.

It was clear that the abuse he’d endured at Crutheo’s hands had him believing that physical punishment was the only way to deal with bad behaviour, and as much as Inaho did not agree with that concept, this wasn’t about him.

Since he didn’t trust the doctors and the guards to do what was best for his charge, he decided to take matters in his own hands.

He’d received permission to use a solitary confinement cell for his weekly visits, one without glass walls and a soundproof door where he and Slaine would be hidden from prying eyes and could talk and make as much noise as they needed to.

He hadn’t breached the subject to Slaine before acting out his plan, because the man was nothing but dishonest when it came to his own well being, and Inaho didn’t trust him to answer sincerely anymore.

He’d learned that lesson the first time Slaine had assured him he would find him alive and well on his next visit and he’d come back to find him hospitalized with both forearms covered in bandages and an empty look on his face.

He’d spent a whole week thinking about how to breach the subject with his charge, but on friday he received a phone call and he decided there was no subject to break at all.

The man had the gall to look offended when Inaho arrived at the safe house. 

They were escorted to the special cell, where Slaine was secured to the pavement with a chain long just enough for him to stay upright but not do much else. The man sat down on the bed and looked straight at Inaho.

“Why the change of scenery? Didn’t want the staff to witness the moment when you realize what a failure this whole farce is?”

Inaho ignored the question, and asked one of his own.

“Care to tell me how this,” he took the box cutter out of his sleeve and showed it to the other man, “made its way to your cell?”

Slaine shrugged.

“You’re not the only one who knows how to bribe the guards, Kaizuka.”

Inaho didn’t understand what Slaine meant by that. Slaine had nothing to offer: no money, no favours, no prestige, the only thing he had left was his bigger than the moon pride-

Understanding dawned and for a moment, Inaho saw red. 

A flash of fear stole his breath at the thought that his eye was acting up again, but he tried to concentrate and realized he wasn’t feeling ill, just angry, angry as he’d never been before.

He strode to the door and tore it open, causing the two guards out there to jump in surprise, reaching for the guns at their sides. 

He threw the box cutter to the nearest one and barked: “Leave.”

“But sir, we can’t-”

“It’s an order. Leave. Now.”

The two men, having never see nhim that irritated, looked at each other, bowed and did as they were told.

Inaho slammed the door closed and turned towards his nemesis..

He could see apprehension quickly pass through Slaine’s face, but he was beyond caring at the moment. He sat down on the bed and roughly grabbed the other man’s arm and threw him over his lap.

Slaine didn’t even have time to adjust to this new position before the first blow fell.

The blond let out an harsh cry and tried to turn around, but Inaho would have none of it.

A second blow fell, harder than the first.

Slaine struggled to set himself free, but he was so weak and underweight that it was no effort for Inaho to keep him place while his hand kept landing on the upturned backside.

“Let me go this instant! I’m not a child, you can’t-”

“Yes I can, when you behave like one!”

Slaine kicked his feet and almost managed to roll over to the floor, but Inaho’s reflexes helped catch him in time before he fell. 

He readjusted their position, blocking the chain that was keeping Slaine bound to the floor with his own feet so that it forced his arms down, then slid Slaine’s pants and underwear down until the fabric reached his knees. making more difficult for him to kick his legs.

He could already see a faint pink shadow on the pale man’s skin, but he knew that was far from enough.

Slaine had gone limp from the moment Inaho had removed the clothes, probably from the shock of it all, and that made him an easy target for Inaho’s hand.

“Ouch! Stop it!” the blond ordered when the blows started to fall again. “You have no right!”

Inaho just kept going and ignored him. He hit him evenly from the top of his bottom to the upper tights, never in the same spot twice in a row, but making sure that the he covered every inch of available skin so that when Slaine would sit for the foreseeable future he would remember each and every blow.

Slaine’s cries and curses echoed in the tiny cell, but Inaho was too upset to care.

“I can’t believe that you’re so far gone that you’d stoop so low as to prostitute yourself-”

That got Slaine’s attention, and the man stopped struggling to turn his head and glare at him.

“HOW DARE YOU! I never would!”

“Don’t lie, you told me yourself you bribed the guards, and you have nothing in your possession that would appeal to them!”

“So what, do you think anyone would even want to come near my body? I stole it from the doctor’s office during my weekly check up, he realized almost immediately and I had no time to-”

Inaho’s hand fell again, harder than before, and Slaine whimpered.

“Then why did you lie and told me you bribed the guards?” Every other word was punctuated by a harsh slap in the place where Slaine’s bottom met his thighs.

The blond stopped struggling and just took whatever Inaho dished out.

“Did you just want to provoke me? Just to see how I would react?”

Slaine didn’t answer, just sobbed at every new contact of Inaho’s palm with his reddened skin.

“Well, I hope you’re satisfied.” Inaho kept talking, slowing the pace of his blows but not their force. 

“From now on this is what is going to happen. Every week, when I visit, if I’m told that you tried anything stupid, you will get punished like this. If you behave all week and eat properly but I even get the hint that you are still thinking about trying to kill yourself, you’ll get punished anyway. And you know why? Because you are the one who is so convinced that you don’t deserve to live. You think this,” Inaho gestured to the cell around them with his hand, “is not enough, that you don’t deserve a second chance and that everyone has abandoned you. Well, I won’t. I won’t stand for it, so I’ll make sure you listen to me. If you feel the need to act out, then feel free to do so. I’ll be there, watching and waiting, and when the time comes for you to realize that there is someone who cares for your well being and that you deserve more than you give yourself credit for, you will tell me and I will stop punishing you, because by then you will have stopped punishing yourself. Is that clear?”

Inaho’s arm finally stopped moving. His hand smarted from the amount of hitting he’d done, so he couldn’t even imagine how Slaine’s backside must feel.

Slaine just sobbed silently, so Inaho pinched one reddened globe and repeated the question.

“Ow! Damn you, yes, yes it’s clear!”

“Good. We’re done for now, you can stand and lay on the bed if you want. I’ll get back soon.”

Not waiting to see what Slaine would do once he was up, Inaho let him free of his grip and tore out of the room with quick strides, slamming the door shut and leaning against it as he regained his breath.

As soon as his anger had dissipated and he’d taken in the sight of Slaine’s naked bottom, bright red from his hand, his body had responded and he’d felt a whiplash of arousal that almost had him moaning.

He’d pratically fled from the room, a very irresponsible thing to do, but the last thing he needed was for Slaine to see him like that and realize Inaho was getting off by punishing him. This was about Slaine’s recovery, not his newfound kinks.

Inaho ran to the nearest restroom, barely making it inside and grabbing some toilet paper before reaching for himself frantically. He’d masturbated before, lots of times, but his need had never been as intense as what he was feeling now. Just the picture of Slaine bent over his lap, pliant, while he wrenched soft cry after soft cry from his nemesis’s lips with every touch of his hand was enough to make him climax violently.

He breathed slowly to regain his composure, then cleaned himself as best as he could and left for the the infirmary, where he grabbed a salve under the puzzled stare of the doctor, then hurried back.

He found Slaine almost where he’d left him, kneeling by the bed, sniffling softly.

He put the salve on the edge of the bed and hoisted Slaine to his feet before helping him to lie face down.

Slaine was almost limp in his arms, and didn’t protest when Inaho unscrew the lid of the salve and slowly and gently spread some on his sore backside.

Inaho tried to work as quickly as possible without causing further pain, but he could hear and feel Slaine wince whenever he touched a particularly red spot.

“You know why I had to do this, don’t you?” he asked, softly.

“Because you’re a sick bastard that likes to see me suffer,” was Slaine’s croaked answer.

Inaho smiled and replaced the lid on the salve. 

“That too. But it’s mostly because I’m scared to death that one day I’ll receive a call that your last suicide attempt succeeded and I won’t let it happen if I can do something about it. I know Asseyl- the princess was everything to you, and realizing how much you hurt her and that she may never forgive you makes you want to abandon your hopes, but you’re far too intelligent, skilled and young to waste your life on someone who wouldn’t even acknowledge how much you sacrificed for her sake. And until you understand that, I’ll make sure to remind you, with words and with actions, if needed.”

Slaine was silent for a couple of minutes, and Inaho was preparing to leave, wondering if he’d crossed a line, when the blond spoke.

“You don’t like to mince words, do you?”

Inaho lips twitched upwards. “I like to speak honestly and receive honest answers.”

“Then I’ll be honest, just this once.” Slaine pulled up his pants but did not move from the position he was in, and kept speaking with his head turned towards the wall. “I can’t promise you anything. There are times when I feel so guilty and tired that I can’t think about anything else but the day I will finally die. There is nothing to look forward to, for me. I’ll spend the rest of my life in this prison, hating myself and being hated by the only person I still hold dear, and with you as the only distraction. I can’t find in myself to care enough and make an effort. You say that a time will come when I will see things differently, but forgive me for not believing you. You’ll tire soon enough and you’ll forget about me just like- OW!”

The light slap he’d just delivered made Slaine turn and face him at least.

“Aren’t you done yet?!”

“Do not compare me to her,” Inaho ignored the outburst and rubbed the skin he’d just slapped to take away some of the sting. “I mean what I say. You are the most intriguing person I’ve ever met, and it would be a pity to waste your potential. Also, I’m still one match behind, and I would never be able to forget that I haven’t beaten you at chess yet.”

Silence stretched in the room again, but Slaine finally sighed and shook his head.

“And you never will. You can keep trying as much as you wish.”

Inaho smiled, sensing from the way Slaine had issued the challenge that the man would, indeed, try, even if just until their next match. 

“Come, I’ll call the guards so they can escort you back to your room.”

Slaine nodded and tried to clean the mess that was his face with his hands, so Inaho took pity on him and offered him his handkerchief. 

The guards avoided Inaho’s eyes, probably still shocked by his outburst, and even if they found Slaine’s puffed eyes weird they said nothing.

Back in the usual cell, Slaine took a pillow and and put it on the chair while Inaho sat on the other side of the table, wincing in sympathy when the other man shifted awkwardly in his seat before settling down.

He pretended to study the chessboard while the other man got adjusted to the burn he was surely feeling, and remembered that last time they had left the game in a very interesting point.

He was distracted, however, by the slight whimpers that every once in a while came from Slaine’s side of the table.

Inaho felt his pants tighten again and thanked whatever entity supervised the universe that Slaine had not noticed Inaho’s inappropriate enjoyment of his punishment.

He hoped he didn’t have to repeat the procedure too many times in the future, because he wasn’t sure how to conceal the natural reactions of his very unruly body. He shook his head, and moved his piece in a very favorable position and clicked on the clock.

“While we play, is there anything you would like me to bring for my next visit?”

He always asked, but Slaine was never interested.

This time, though, the other man’s eyes left the keyboard briefly and met his.

“Yes. What you really should bring next time is larger trousers.” 

Inaho, realizing what the other man meant, almost choked in shame at the statement, but Slaine just raised an eyebrow and smirked, making his move. 

“Oh, and Kaizuka? Checkmate.”


	8. #08: Orgasm denial - SouTama (Sougo/Tamaki)

"No." 

"But Souchaaaan-" 

"I said no." 

"You are so not fair, Souchan." 

"How many King Puddings were there in the fridge this morning?" 

"T-three..." 

"And how many days did you say they would last?" 

"Three..."

"And how many hours later were they gone?" 

"..." 

"Well?" 

“Three..." 

"That's right. You ate three in three hours. You need to learn to control yourself, Tamaki-kun. You just had stomach flu last week. We start recording the new drama in two days. You can't inconvenience the staff because you got ill from eating too much pudding. Again."

"I promise, Souchan, I promise I'll eat only one a day from now on, just let me-" 

"No." 

"But-"

"No. You promised me the same thing yesterday, so I can't believe in you right now. You need to be taught a lesson in control."

Sougo moved his hips up and down, slowly, while glancing at the timer he had set. 

One hour and a half had almost passed since he'd cornered his partner after dinner and tied his arms behind his back, first with a strip of cloth and then with duct tape. To his partner’s utter horror, Sougo had then undressed him and placed the hairband Tamaki was wearing at the base of the young man's erection. 

He’d then proceeded to tease him with his hands, mouth and ass mercilessly, deaf to any plea or threat.

"But it’s painful, Souchan..."

"I know it is, Tamaki-kun. It's supposed to, because this is a lesson. From now on, every time you eat more of your daily portion of King Pudding, you're going to be punished for an hour for every jar you eat.Tonight you ate three, so you still have one hour and a half more to go."

Tamaki's eyes filled with panic. "I can't, Souchan, I can't! It's too much!! it's been too much already, I’ll die!"

The struggling teen almost managed to throw Sougo off from where he was straddling the young man's hips. 

“As if.”

Sougo planted his hands on Tamaki's shoulder's to keep him down, moved his own hips to adjust their position so that the other man’s cock would hit him just right, and, taking himself in hand, reached completion, spending himself all over the pale chest under his.

"Aaah damn, that's so not fair! Why do you get to come when I don't!" 

"Because," Sougo answered in a forbidding tone, while bending down and licking his own come from Tamaki's chest. "*I* behaved." 

After cleaning himself as best as he could with wet wipes, Sougo got up and patted Tamaki's hip, reaching for the script. "Now let's reharse our parts, ok?" 

"No, not ok at all!"

 

"S-Souchan... How long has it been now...?" 

"About two hours and 15 minutes, Tamaki-kun" 

"I... I let Rikkun have a bite of my second pudding... that should count for at least half an hour, no? Can I... can I come now?"

"First of all, a bite would just be around three minutes. Second, you never share your pudding, so don't lie." 

"But it's true! He was all sad because TenTen wouldn't answer his rabbit chats, he was looking so pitiful that I gave him one small bite and he was happy again!" 

"You did good, Tamaki-kun!" Sougo praised his partner, patting one ass cheek with one hand while he kept scissoring the young man with the other. "Still, you shouldn't use this as an excuse for getting out of your punishment.”

Tamaki groaned and squirmed on the mattress, but stopped immediately. 

The friction surely would be an added torment, and his the young man’s cock had already been through much in the past hours.

He moved his fingers just so, nailing Tamaki's prostate and making the other boy cry out. 

"Fuck!" 

"Language, Tamaki-kun." 

"Easy for you to say, you've already come twice!"

"Yes, and I probably will come a third time, too. Inside you."

Tamaki groaned, then bit the pillow in frustration. 

"Please Sou-chan, I'm tired... I want to sleep, it's late!" 

"Nonsense, you stay up much longer to play video games. Or do you think I didn't notice?"

Tamaki flinched, then tried to free his hands. The duct tape held, and Sougo raised the other man by the hips until he was half kneeling on the mattress. "Now stay still, I don't want to hurt you."

"HAH!!! it's been painful for at least two hours now, and you say now that you don't want to hurt me?!"

"That doesn't really hurt, it's just uncomfortable." 

"Says you! I say that it hurts. A lot. Pleaaaaase, Souchan." 

In all answer, Sougo lined his cock over Tamaki's entrance and pushed inside.

The younger man hissed at the uncomfortable pressure, even with all the preparation Sougo had done, so he went in slowly until the first wall of resistance fell and Tamaki's body welcomed him. 

Tamaki was sweating profusely and his chest was heaving, so Sougo caressed his bound arms, rubbing them to make sure his circulation didn’t suffer from the position he was in and and he felt no real discomfort.

He'd been careful about changing Tamaki's position often so that no part of his body would bear too much strain for too long. It wouldn't do for Tamaki to sprain something, seeing how busy their schedule was in the following days.

That did not mean he couldn't teach his lesson to the fullest just by being more attentive. 

Coming twice already had been done on purpose. 

He wanted to prolong this moment for both of them, so that when the time was up they could enjoy it together.

That was why, without Tamaki noticing, he used another hairband on his own erection to make sure he too would last. 

Despite how many times they'd done this, Tamaki was still so tight and responsive that Sougo always climaxed too soon for his own tastes.

Besides, he wanted to know what Tamaki was feeling and somewhat share his pain. 

He kept pumping inside and out slowly until only 10 minutes were left, then eased out to Tamaki's choked sob.

Tamaki was so distraught that he didn't even notice that, in that same moment, Sougo had carefully cut the tape and cloth with a pair of handy scissors and set his hands free.

"No, Souchan... please…”

"You're almost done, Tamaki-kun. Just a little more and you'll be free. You endured it well," Sougo praised the younger man with a light caress to his back, before turning him around. 

He parted the blue haired man's thighs and settled between them, taking off the hairband and entering again in one smooth stroke, then intertwined his fingers with Tamaki, pressing their hands on the mattress, and bent down to capture his lips.

"I hate you, Sou-chan," Tamaki whispered against his lips, his body betraying his words as it followed Sougo’s rhythm. 

"Mmmh," Sougo answered, licking his partner’s lips.

"You're very mean to me," Tamaki pointed out, while surrounding Sougo’s hips with his leg.

"It's because I care about you.“ Sougo tightened his hold on Tamaki’s hands and touched their foreheads together. “You never had someone to properly teach you to take care of yourself, and that’s why you always act so irresponsibly. I want you to stay safe and healthy, for yourself, but also for me. For us."

Tamaki didn’t answer immediately, choosing to hide his face in the hollow of Sougo’s neck. If his hearing wasn’t so attuned to his partner’s voice, he would have missed the lightly whispered “... Sorry… Souchan…” over the noise of their lovemaking. 

He smiled, and kissed Tamaki’s shoulder.

Glancing at the timer, he realized it was almost time, so he picked up the pace. When the alarm rang, he didn’t waste time in reaching down for Tamaki’s erection and set him free.

The groan that escaped the young man’s lips as Sougo hit his sweet spot one last time was enough to send them both over the edge.

They made a mess of themselves and the covers, but Sougo was just too spent to care, and Tamaki never had.

He let go of his partner’s fingers just to make sure there were no bruises, then kissed each wrist tenderly.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Tamaki-kun.”

When no answer came, Sougo realized the young man had blacked out.

He smirked and cleaned them both with the wipes, then threw the covers over both of them and settled down to sleep himself.

There would be time tomorrow to make sure that Tamaki-kun had assimilated the concept. 

After all, they never were short of King pudding in the house.


	9. #09: Branding - TodoBaku (Todoroki/Bakugou)

"What are you doing, Scarhead?" 

"Mmmh. Just touching." 

Bakugou stretched lazily, the muscles on his back relaxing, while the other man traced cold and hot fingers over his lower body. He propped his chin on his hand, turning slightly so he could see what Todoroki was doing.

The touches didn’t stop but they were far too light for Bakugou’s tastes.

The realization that he got off on pain, the kind that Todoroki could give him, had come when they were already in the deep end of their relationship. 

Once, when Todoroki was far too gone and his hand had gotten a little too hot while grabbing Bakugou's ass to pound into him better, Bakugou had feed in the slight pain of the burn and had come suddenly and explosively. 

Todoroki had followed, and it had taken little for the other hero to understand what had happened. From then on, they had experimented (well, more like Bakugou had to cajole his lover into trying, after telling him what a turn on letting Todoroki have that power over him was), adding gradual amounts of hot or cold to their usual lovemaking. 

Todoroki wasn't very fond of hurting him, tough, but he was very good at controlling himself before causing serious harm, and noticing how much more excited Bakugou got when the other man used his powers, indulged him every once in a while. 

At the moment, though, it was just slight caresses on his upturned bottom with slightly cold or moderately warm fingers. 

Bakugou shivered at the weird sensation, while Todoroki kept tracing patterns on his skin. The unexpected change in temperature was making him squirm but was nowhere near satisfactory. 

He knew what those fingers would be truly capable of ifthey wanted, how they could touch his cock and bring him to completion within minutes, and it frustrated him to no end that Todoroki would forbid them both this pleasure for stupid insecurities.

He bit his lips to refrain from screaming and leaned his forehead on his folded arms. 

The faint tingling of arousal reached his lower parts, finally, and he arched back on Todoroki's wandering hands, asking form more. 

“You can go harder, I'm no Red Riot but I won't break." 

Todoroki didn't speak, but his fingers stopped and Bakugou felt him hesitate. 

He often had to be very persistent before Todoroki conceded to use his quirk in bed, and it was getting tiresome. He knew the scar on the other man’s face and the unbearable pain he had sustained as a child were the reason why his lover never went all out on him, but he trusted the man with his life daily, dammit, so he really didn’t see why they should deny themselves this if it was something both of them could enjoy.

Besides, the man had complete control on his skills when he was in a safe environment, so he didn’t see how Todoroki could end up doing something remotely dangerous while they fucked. 

Still, Bakugou wan't one to beg, so when his demands were met with stony silence he usually let go of the issue. 

Now though.... now he was so riled up that he just needed a bit more, that tiny little edge that would make everything just perfect.

Since Todoroki had seemed to be in a playful mood before he'd spoken, Bakugou tried to bring the mood back. 

He parted his legs invitingly and mmmhed, stretching his arms again. 

The other hero liked when Bakugou spread himself beneath him, and usually wasted no time pouncing on him. 

This time, though, Bakugou just felt a cold finger caress the crease of his ass. 

"Fuck yeah, that feels good..." 

"Does it?" was the quiet answer. 

"Yeah, you know it does, I've told you too many times already so you should just get on with it." 

Todoroki didn't move much, just let another finger join the first, and left a hot line of fire behind that had Bakugou almost screaming. 

He didn't, just because he didn't want to scare the other man, but he was sure by now that Todoroki could see how hard he was and how much he wanted this. 

"I want to be inside you," his lover whispered, while still tracing patterns on the sensitive skin around Bakugou's hole. 

"Fuck, and what are you waiting for, permission? Just get yourself ready and do it!" Bakugou barked, already savouring the feeling of Todoroki's cock breaching him. 

He heard the other man shift before something liquid and cold touched him between his asscheeks, and hissed. 

Todoroki quickly stuck his fingers inside, two at the same time, and Bakugou hit the mattress with his fist. 

"Goddammit, no need to prepare _me_ , just do it, I'm ready _now_!" 

"Shush," the other man said, and suddenly Bakugou felt an ice colt jolt spreading all the way to his spine. 

"Gaaah," he weezed, growing harder by the second. 

Todoroki took out his fingers and Bakugou was ready to kill him if he didn't keep going, but he was more than relieved when he realized that it was so just the other man could finally enter him.

He hissed, torn between the pain of the sudden entrance and the ecstasy of Todoroki's cock hitting his prostate at the first thrust. 

"Yes, harder," he ordered. 

Todoroki, mercifully listening to him for once, put his hands on Bakugou's hips and started a punishing rhythm. 

"Yeah, just like that..." He let himself go to Todoroki's assault, but it just wasn't enough yet. 

He wanted more. 

When Todoroki's warm hand grabbed his buttocks to part them more, Bakugou groaned. 

"Hotter, do it like you mean it." 

The words escaped his lips before he could stop them, but he realized his mistake when he felt Todoroki freeze for a moment.

"Don't you dare stop. I trust you and I want it, dammit." 

He could feel the other man growing distant, emotionally if not physically, and he growled in frustration. 

He leaned back, letting Todoroki slip outside and then, with lighting speed, turned around, pushed him down and impaled himself again on the other man's still painfully hard erection. 

He wasted no time tbefore setting a new, faster rhythm, and grabbed the other man by the hair, bringing him near until their noses almost touched. 

"I said do it. You. Won't. Hurt. Me. And. I. Want It. I want marks, and I want to feel them for days, so that every time I move I remember who was inside me and that I made him crazy enough to do it."

Todoroki inhaled sharply at his words, then kissed him, all teeth and demanding lips. 

Bakugou answered just as roughly, and circled the other man's hips with his legs. Hands settled on his ass to steady him and guide him deeper and faster on his lover’s cock.

All at once, his brain registered two very different sensations coming from his buttocks. 

His right side felt almost frozen, while the left side was enveloped in a scalding burn. 

He tore his mouth away from Todoroki so he could cry out in pleasure and impaled himself even harder. 

"Yes, just like that," he encouraged, and felt Todoroki obey. 

The pain of his ass went form uncomfortable to barely tolerable but it never crossed that line, and Bakugou was in heaven. 

When Todoroki bit his neck and slammed into him for the last time, he let go too, and came so hard he almost blacked out. Thankfully, his lover sustained his boneless body until he regained his breath.

Todoroki still hadn't let go of his ass, but when he did, Bakugou could see the brief flesh of worry in his eyes. 

He snorted, then slowly extricated himself from the man's grip and got off the bed. On the way to the bathroom, he passed the mirror and looked at his reflection, turning around to look at his backside. 

What he saw made all his blood flow first to his face then to his dick so fast he almost fainted. 

Two sets of handprints adorned his buttocks. One, a scalding red, was slightly raised and tender to the touch. The other one looked more like an abrasion, and was of a lighter hue. 

Finally, a mark. Finally something he could show off, something that would last a couple of days, that would remember them both how much they enjoyed who they were.

He met Todoroki's eyes on the mirror and saw his lover looking at him hungrily, all worry gone at the sight of Bakugou’s triumphant expression. 

Bakugou sauntered towards the bathroom, caressing his deliciously abused skin as he went, slightly swaying his hips and letting the door open in invitation.

Not even ten seconds later, while he was turning the water on, he was joined under the spray by an overeager Todoroki, whose hands roamed all over his body paying particular attention to the tender skin on which he’d imprinted his ownership.

“So, how do you like your brand on me?”

“Very. It’s... “

“Not ugly? Not scary? It doesn’t make you think about bad things?” Bakugou suggest.

The other man shook his head. “The only thing it makes me think about is how tight you were around me when I left it. It’s… distracting, that’s what it is.”

Bakugou smirked, happy to have accomplished his mission. Well, at least in part. 

He took Todoroki’s hands in his and guided them over his chest, pressing them down.

“Now, for the next parts that we should really make sure are yours…”


	10. #10: Daddy kink- Shance (shiroLance)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: light spanking and even lighter orgasm denial in this one.

"I've been very bad... you should teach me a lesson, Daddy." 

"Oh no, nonono. Sorry but I refuse to indulge you this time. Not going to happen. No sir," Shiro immediately retracted, putting his arms up and taking a step away from his lover.

When Lance had started talking about spicing up things in the bedroom he’d thought his lover was talking about sexy lingerie or toys, surely not this. 

"Aaaw, come on Shiro, it's fun! And you're older and all..." Lance gestured at his lover's imposing physique “...all buff and stuff. It's the perfect role for you." 

"No, Lance. It's embarrassing, and humiliating, and I see you as my equal, not as some toy boy that I have to maintain." 

Lance clearly felt a jolt of pride at the man’s words, but, being Lance and having been denied, he had to maintain a facade and pouted.

"If you ask me, it's just a waste. I mean, you could play the part perfectly if you wanted, you can get so demanding sometimes that it makes me all tingly just listening to you bark orders left and right..." 

"I... I bark orders...?" Shiro mused, not at all happy to know. 

Lance, sensing his discomfort, went to embrace him and caressed his arms. 

"Yeah, when you need to. It's not like anyone minds, you still treat everyone with respect so they're happy to do what they're told, since you are such a capable captain. I too would be very glad to do as I'm told," Lance pushed the issue along with his leg between Shiro's thighs, "Daddy." 

Shiro groaned, feeling uncomfortable, but Lance's knee was proving to be a very persuasive argument.

“I’m… not really sure what I should do, actually… Should I scold you? Should I praise you? Should I call you a bad boy?” he knew he probably looked so flustered that Lance took pity on him.

“What you should do is relax and go with the flow. If you want to scold me and tell me how bad I’ve been, you can. If you want to praise me for being the best,” Lance’s eyebrows moved up and down “you really, really should. And you can call me your boy or your pet or your Lance, I’m fine with everything. You’ll be perfect like you always are.”

“What am I going to do with you…” Shiro said, shaking his head fondly. “You are a pest. MY pest, but a pest nonetheless. So, that’s what I’ll call you.”

“Yes, Daddy…” Lance agreed easily. “And does your... pest deserve a reward for…” Lance stopped and thought about it for a minute. He probably hadn’t done anything especially worth mentioning today, so he didn’t know what excuse to come out with. “...uhm… for not telling Keith how outdated his hairstyle is?”

Shiro smirked. Lance and Keith were getting along somehow better than before since the war had ended, but they were by no means best buddies yet. Still, Lance said he would try, for Shiro’s sake, and he was, so he deserved a reward.

“What did you have in mind, my pest?”

Lance didn’t answer, just dropped to his knees and started unbuttoning Shiro’s trousers. 

The gray-haired man sucked in a breath, and felt himself stir in his pants. It didn’t take Lance ten seconds in total to have Shiro’s cock out. He sat back on the soles of his feet and looked at Shiro expectantly. 

“Can I have my reward, Daddy?”

Shiro nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth for fear of what obscene sound would come out. 

Lance threw himself onto Shiro’s erection enthusiastically.

The younger man liked oral sex almost too much for his own good, but Shiro couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Not when he was being swallowed whole by that hot, overeager mouth. He caressed Lance’s soft locks, sliding his fingers through them and grabbing them lightly to guide Lance’s head where he wanted it. “Yes, my pest, you are such a good boy… So good with your mouth… You like… you like Daddy’s cock, don’t you. ” God, but this dirty talk stuff was hard.

Lance moaned around his shaft and Shiro’s knees almost buckled. He pulled on Lance’s hair until his lover released him with an obscene pop, and pulled him up to kiss him roughly.

“Was that reward enough, my pest?” he breathed against his lover’s mouth. 

“No, Daddy… I want more of you… I want all of you inside. Do you want your pest to take you all in, to welcome you inside so that you can fill him up until he won’t ever forget who he belongs to? “

Shiro didn’t waste time in hauling Lance up by the waist and walking briskly to the bed, onto which he promptly threw the young man.

Lance laughed with mirth and spread his legs, making space for Shiro, who advanced until he was kneeling on top of him.

“Should I undress? Make it a good show for Daddy?” the brunette offered, his hand caressing Shiro’s pecs. 

Shiro nodded, letting Lance go reluctantly, and turned around so he could lean on his elbows and watch Lance’s strip.

It was clear that the other man was in a hurry, because he lacked his usual finesse. Lance had stripped for him in more that one occasion before, and every time he’d been slow and teasing. This time, though, he was clearly too worked up to care, and even if he bent at the right angle and exposed himself just right, it was clear his heart really wasn’t in it. It seemed he was too eager to go back to bed to claim his reward, and that was something his Daddy could not accept.

Oh, man. He was really starting to get into this, way too much.

But he couldn’t stop, not when Lance straddled him, now completely naked, and asked him: “Did you like what you saw?”

Shiro’s hand caressed Lance’s chest, then his fingers found and pinched a nipple, just enough to hurt a bit.

Lance hissed, and Shiro arched an eyebrow. “You’ve done better before, my pest. Is your Daddy not worthy of your full attention? Were you so eager to get your own reward that you hastened through what should have been mine?”

Lance’s face fell, and he looked so contrite that Shiro took pity on him. Almost.

“It seems like Daddy needs to teach his pest a lesson in patience,” he said, before leaning down to kiss the younger man on the mouth.

“Yes, Daddy,” Lance whispered, not sure where Shiro was going with this.

Neither was Shiro, to be honest. He was just going with the flow, as Lance had said, but he found he didn’t mind learning by doing.

He slapped Lance’s ass lightly, causing the other man to bit back a moan, and ordered him to lie on the bed with his arms over his head. 

Using hiw mechanical hand, he made sure that Lance’s wrists were pinned to the bed before taking the younger man’s erection in his other hand and stroking it at an awfully slow pace.

Lance, not being able to move freely and urge him on, started squirming and thrust his hips up frantically, trying to get more friction. 

“Ah-ha. No moving, ” Shiro ordered. 

“But Daddy…”

“Be a good boy, for me?” he asked, pausing to wait for Lance’s reaction. 

Lance bit his lips and nodded, trying to stop himself from moving when Shiro resumed his slow torture.

When the younger man reached a point where he seemed to be frantic with need, Shiro moved his hand lower, palming Lance, s sack and brushing his fingers along the brunette’s perinuem. 

Lance gasped, but still didn’t move. Shiro chuckled and bent down to kiss him sweetly while tormenting him still, and then released the brunette’s hands. Lance, to his credit, behaved and left them where they were, which Shiro appreciated a lot.

“Good,” he conceded. “You were a really good boy and endured your lesson well.

Lance nodded. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Now I feel like rewarding you. Turn around.”

Lance did, with trembling limbs, and Shiro felt the urge to chuckle again.

He gave Lance’s ass an healthy slap and felt the other man tense and suck in a breath. He wondered for a moment if he’d gone too far when he heard a light moan escape Lance’s lips, and raised both eyebrows.

“Did you like that, my pest?” he asked, not waiting for an answer before slapping Lance’s other cheek playfully.

“Nh- yes, yes, I like it Daddy, I was a bad boy, you should punish me more…”

Shiro indulged him with another couple of swats that had the younger man crying out loud, before leaning down to kiss his spine.

“Yes, you were bad, but I already punished you enough. Now it’s time to show you what happens when you behave like a good pest sould.”

Lance nodded eagerly and, without any prompting from Shiro, raised his hips and spread his knees as far as they could go.

The picture he made… If Shiro hadn’t been so hard already he would have taken his time worshipping the lithe body beneath him. As it was, he would be lucky if he lasted fifteen more minutes.

He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and prepared his lover quickly. Lance’s body had long since gotten used to Shiro’s girth, so he didn’t necessitate much preparation these days.

He lathered his cock with more of the slick substance, just to be sure, then positioned himself behind Lance and teased his entrance with just the tip of his erection.

“Ready to be rewarded, my pest?” he asked, his voice husky with arousal. 

“Yes Daddy,” Lance almost screamed, when Shiro followed his words with a small push inside before withdrawing again. “Oh God, please, fill your boy up, I promise I’ll be good for you, Daddy, so good…”

Lance’s rambling had Shiro ready to combust, and he slid to the hilt in one smooth stroke.

Grabbing Lance’s hips, he started sliding into him with powerful thrusts that had the mattress creaking.

Lance didn't seem to mind, and only kept blurting out half broken words about how good it felt and how much he loved and felt loved by his Daddy at the moment.

Shiro took pity of both of their straining erections and leaned down to whisper in his lover’s ear. “You can come, my pest, you earned it.”

And Lance did, untouched, all over the bedsheets, clamping around Shiro so deliciously that he followed a moment later. 

Spent, he slid out of his lover and bonelessly landed on top of him, trying not to squish him too much. The younger boy sighed in contentment, and turned around just enough to wrap his arms comfortably around Shiro’s bigger form.

“See? Told you, perfect.”

“It’s because you make me so, “ Shiro answered truthfully. 

Watching Lance blush was something he would never tire of. 

“You already were,” Lance declared, and kissed him to stop Shiro from objecting. “And you always will be.”

The brunette cuddled against him after kissing him goonight and was out in mere seconds.

Shiro watched him sleep for a couple more minutes before succumbing to sleep, his last thought a vow never to say no to anything new his pest wanted to try.


	11. #11: Master/Slave - STILL WIP

Will be added at a later date.


	12. #12: Hair Pulling - SouTama (Sougo/Tamaki)

If there was something Sougo really loved about Tamaki’s appearance, it was his hair.

They were fine and silky, and, while the cut was stylish, it gave Tamaki an unkempt look that made him look even more endearing to Sougo’s eyes.

He loved to brush them, pet them, tie them up, even if Tamaki complained because he had to sit still to allow Sougo to have his fun.

They were currently in Tamaki’s room, reading the final script for the drama role they had landed just the week before - well, Tamaki was reading it aloud, while Sougo listened and braided the longer tresses and interrupted every once in a while to give Tamaki pointers.

Sougo was sitting on the bed, legs spread wide so Tamaki, who was sitting on the floor, could lean back on the mattress between them.

He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn’t realize that Tamaki hadn’t spoken for a while, until the younger man shook his head to free himself from his fingers.

“Souchan, stop playing with my hair, it’s distracting...” the younger man complained. “And you should be listening to me and giving me advice. You said so yourself.”

Sougo blushed, then grimaced.

“Sorry, Tamaki-kun, I spaced out for a moment. I promise I will listen to you properly from now on, ok? Please keep reading.”

Tamaki mphfed, but turned around and continued. Just as Sougo continued his soft caressing of Tamaki’s long locks.

He was getting caught up in the gesture again, when a really bad thing happened. 

Tamaki, having realized Sougo wasn’t listening to him once again, snorted and turned around to complain.. He didn’t realize Sougo was holding two strands of hair firmly to start braiding them, and that meant that when Tamaki turned around, Sougo inadvertently pulled on them.

Sougo froze, but so did Tamaki. Before blushing furiously and turning around.

Puzzled by Tamaki’s behaviour, Sougo leaned over to apologize when he realized that Tamaki was… squirming.

“I’m really sorry, Tamaki -kun, did I hurt you?”

“No,” was the curt reply. “But you should really stop playing with my hair. It’s bothering me.”  
Tamaki’s face became a shade redder while he spoke, and Sougo wondered if his partner had caught a fever, when he noticed that Tamaki was taking great care of covering his own lap with the script.

Eyes wide, he tugged a little again. “Ah… Tamaki-kun… is your hair an erogenous zone..?” he dared to ask, his voice tentative.

“A what?! Leave my hair alone, I said!”

“What I mean is,” Sougo explained, running his fingers through Tamaki’s locks and whispering directly in his ear “do you like it when I touch you hair like this?”

“Shit,” Tamaki blurted, shifting his weight awkwardly. “Stop being a tease, Souchan. It’s not fair.”

“Mmmh. We’ve been working non stop these past three days, and I haven’t been able to care of you properly… You made good progress on the script, so maybe we can take a little break?”

Tamaki looked at him hopefully. “Really, Souchan?”

“Yes, I think we should.” That decided, Sougo tightened his grip on Tamaki’s hair and turned his head around to kiss him hungrily.

Tamaki moaned and joined him in the kiss just seconds later. The younger man turned around, letting the script file land to the floor to reveal his bulging pants, and knelt to reach Sougo’s mouth better.

Without pausing, Sougo moved his hand from the top of Tamaki’s head to the back, grabbed at his hair gently, and pulled him up on the bed. He was rewarded with a scorching kiss so he let go of any possible insecurities and decided to go with the flow.

Since their relationship had turned sexual just recently (Sougo had refused to even indulge in the idea before Tamaki turned at least 18, much to the younger man disappointment), they hadn't really experimented on their likes and dislikes yet, keeping their lovemaking to standard vanilla sex.

From the way Tamaki was reacting to Sougo’s touches, though, the older man suspected that his lover wouldn’t be adverse to some rougher play. 

Nothing too intense, for now, but Sougo wanted to test the waters, so he tore his mouth away from Tamaki’s enthusiastic assault and rubbed his leg against the other man’s erection, while his hand took a good hold of tamaki’s hair and *pulled*.

Tamaki let out a moan that set Sougo’s own pants on fire and humped Sougo’s tight unashamedly.

“What- what are you doing to me, Souchan?”

“Do you like it, Tamaki? Is it pleasurable when I do this?” Another slight tug and Tamaki groaned, then bit his lips in shame. 

“It’s… it’s weird… It’s sorta painful, but it gets me all tingly, and-”

Sougo smiled, and kissed his lover gently.

“It’s ok Tamaki-kun, I get it. Do you want me to stop doing it for now? Is it too much?”

“No, I...it feels really good when you’re touching me while you do it…”

Seeing Tamaki so embarrassed was doing things to Sougo’s insides that he didn’t know he was capable of feeling. He suddenly felt very possessive of the young man, and claimed his lips in a demanding kiss that left them both breathless.

“Souchan, I can’t-” before Tamaki had time to complete his sentence, Sougo grabbed him by the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled back his head to have free access to the younger man’s throat.

Tamaki moaned so loud that Sougo for a moment worried that the others would burst through the door to check on him, before remembering that the rest of the group was busy with their own jobs and they had the dormitory for themselves. Maybe.

“Can’t wait, Souchan, I want you know, gonna come soon,” Tamaki informed him while his humping on Sougo’s leg increased.

Sougo had no choice but to let go, not without a smaller tug, to fetch the lube and condom from Tamaki’s box of King Pudding cards (Mitsuki had the habit to clean the younger boy’s room when it got too dirty and that had been the best hiding place they could find).

When he turned around to the bed, he found that Tamaki had already undressed completely and was stroking himself lazily. He chuckled, and did the same before leaning over his partner for another kiss.

“Ready?” he asked his partner, who nodded enthusiastically and turned around on all fours, glancing at Sougo from over his shoulder.

“Hurry, Souchan, not gonna last…”

Sougo tore the condom’s packet with his teeth and covered himself, then squirted some lube on his right hand, warming it before bending over Tamaki from behind.

This position was perfect to test this new discovery, and he used his free hand to caress Tamaki’s hair and slightly massage his scalp with the tip of his fingers while he prepared him.

The younger man closed his eyes and moaned in unabashed bliss, causing Sougo’s already painful erection to harden even more. 

He made quick work of loosening his partner up and wasted no time to get inside. Turning his hold on Tamaki’s hair from gentle to demanding, he used it to set a rhythm, pulling his head back each time he surged inside. 

Tamaki cried out at each thrust, each pull causing him to lean his head backwards and exposing his long throat. Sougo badly wanted to bite and mark it, but it could pose a problem in their line of work.

That was also the main reason they usually had sex in this position. When tamaki got too excited, he couldn't help but scratch, bite on leave hickeys all over Sougo’s body.

Right now the younger’s man hands were occupied by the pillow he was currently squeezing. Sougo hoped it would still be intact after they were done.

“Souchan, harder!” Tamaki demanded, pushing back on Sougo’s hips with force. The teen was almost at his limit, and Sougo didn’t want to make him wait, so he leaned over to wrap his right hand, still slick with the lube he’d used earlier, around his partner’s shaft.

“Gonna… gonna… coming, Souchan…”

Tamaki whimper turned on to a full throat moan when Sougo pulled on his hair sharply one last time before his lover surrendered to the powerful orgasm that overtook him.

Seeing Tamaki’s usually apathetic face morphed by the waves of pleasure he was experiencing was such a turn on that Sougo let go of his hair, just so he could grab Tamaki’s hips and pound into him until his own climax hit him.

Sougo emptied himself inside, leaning over Tamaki’s broad back to regain his breath and his composure.

As soon as he was sure he could move, he slipped out and got rid of the condom, using wet wipes to clean himself and what he could of his lover, after Tamaki teen managed to turn over. He stretched alongside his partner, embracing him with one arm while the other went back to rearrange his ruffled hair.

“It’s nice,” Tamaki said, in a sleepy voice, nuzzling Sougo’s hand.

“Is it?” Sougo smiled, then tugged lightly. “You can’t go to sleep now, Tamaki-kun, we still need to finish reading the script…”

“Mmmmh please don’t ruin the afterglow with work, Souchan, I just want to stay like this for a little while…”

So did Sougo, truth be told. It was rare to have Tamaki so pliant in his arms, the other idol was usually playing video games, practicing or eating, meaning the moments of peace reserved for cuddling were rare.

He kept stroking the fine strands, then noticed Tamaki’s intense gaze on him.

“Was it… was it ok? The thing with the hair, I mean.”

“More than ok, Tamaki-kun. I like your hair.” Sougo leaned up to kiss Tamaki’s head. “And I like that you like when I play with it.”

Tamaki nodded, his body relaxing even more. Sougo had almost missed the slight tension in his lover’s frame, but was now glad that it had gone away.

“And… does Souchan have thing he likes to do too?”

Sougo just smiled and shushed Tamaki with the promise they’d talk about him in another occasion.

It would take too much of their time to tell Tamaki exactly all of the things he wanted to do to him now, and they still had a script to memorize, after all.


End file.
